


鸟羽

by Philia_Alexi, smile88325



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philia_Alexi/pseuds/Philia_Alexi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile88325/pseuds/smile88325
Summary: 发生在另一个世界的故事。与现实无关，无关，无关……和风酱的文联动滴，等她po出来喜欢请留言，拜托拜托～





	1. Chapter 1

新落成的美术馆展览了一批画作。  
游人来往匆匆，大多是父母带着小孩，走马观花地在作品前停留几秒便罢，若是孩子好奇，方会再多看一会。

就在这样的人群中，两名高中生模样的女孩久久驻足在一副画前，看得出神。  
“铃——子——我们走吧——”少女挽着友人的手臂试图拽她再去看看别的画，“不就是和你一个姓而已嘛……”

这幅画是有名字的。

《羽生结弦》。

“里沙，不是姓氏的问题……我只是觉得，很眼熟，但也说不清在哪里见过，但就是有一种，莫名的亲切感。很奇怪。你有感觉吗？”

少女歪着头想了一会，看看画又看看朋友的脸，“真要说起来的话是有的，”里沙拿出口袋里的小圆镜，递到铃子眼前 ,“看，你们的眼睛，很像啊！”

“啊……我不是这个意思——”少女长叹一口气，虽然经朋友提点后，她自己也觉得有那么几分相似。尤其是右眼下眼睑那颗隐蔽的痣，几乎连位置都一模一样。这幅画应该是以真实存在过的人为模特的……这么说的话真该佩服绘者观察之细致。

“啊啊啊啊，我想起来了！!!”里沙打断了朋友的话，自顾自地超大声说了一长串， “我想起来了，是那本书，讲的就是她呀！那本书你看过吗？”

“你小声一点！”铃子用手捂住那张正在喋喋不休的嘴，压低了声音，趴在友人耳边说道，“别人在看我们！”

“噢，对唔起……”少女发出闷闷的声音。

“说吧，什么书？”

“名字我忘了”里沙不好意思地挠挠头，声音恢复了一般的音量，“但是内容我还记得，记得很清楚，我可以从头到尾讲给你听！”

铃子的眼睛“唰”地亮了起来，拽起里沙的胳膊将人往休息区拖， “请你喝柠檬茶！”  
听到最爱的饮品，里沙精神一振，脑海中飞快地过着全书的情节。

 

吉原的花街不只有游女，还有那些如名门之女般，被隐藏在重重帘幕和层层烟雾后，穿过长而充满腻人的脂粉香气的走廊后，才能窥见的存在。

只是他们的存在并非光荣，亦非珍宝，身着华袍腰佩名刀的男人，只要由盘着发髻画着浓妆的女人们，倾身上前，说上两句悄悄话后，拿出一袋银币便能引见的人。  
来找他们的往往是高位肉食之辈——穷苦的浪人是付不起这个钱的。  
这些人中已有家室者不在少数，癖好非常的大人更是数不胜数。

这些帘幕后的男孩是无底线地承接这些肮脏欲望的容器。  
想见到羽生结弦，也只要这样就足够了。

 

还是少年模样的结弦，随手向屋外泼了那盏沏了也毫无意义的茶。现在屋子里只有他一个人了。没人来这是为了找他喝茶的。

他斜睨一眼镜子，在刚刚的发泄过后，自己妆容只花了少许，只要在额角补补粉，整理一下发髻足矣。

少年熟练地清理着刚刚男人在自己身上留下的痕迹，从里到外。顺手拿起粉刷沾了惨白的脂粉，扑在胸前的一块玫瑰色的痕迹上。  
盖不住的。  
这些痕迹是无论如何都盖不住的。这具一身嫩红还未褪去的身体上的污秽亦然。  
今天没有遇到变态老头，没有受太多苦已经让他感到无比幸运了。以往直到第二天还浑身都在痛的经历也不是没有过。  
结弦厌恶地把手上的液体甩开。脂粉混着油膏的味道，甜腻的芳香，萦绕在鼻间和屋内，经久不散。他已然习惯了这些。

刚刚泼茶时拉开的门还未关上。结弦懒得整理被蹂躏凌乱的衣襟，随意地直接向地上一躺，恰逢归巢的燕子掠过天际，如柳叶触水般轻盈而自由。  
夕阳下鸟羽被暮光染成了通透的暖金。

柔和的暖光照在结弦脸上。他很累了，困得不得了，今天大概不会有客人了——有也无所谓，反正会有人来叫醒自己。

睡梦中他回到了年幼时的居所——也是某位达官贵人的宅邸。这位大人妻子早逝，又不愿另娶，膝下无一子是最大的遗憾。拜访友人时又对结弦这个乖巧懂事的小书童喜欢得不得了，收为养子，视同己出。  
结弦打开房门时看见的又是那片扎眼的白。  
那日全府上下一片肃杀，如同自己亲生父亲一般的人似乎还未睡醒，却再也不会睁开眼睛，坐起来，喊他一声“柚子”。  
那是他的小名。  
婶婶面无表情地翻出一件色彩鲜艳的女式和服，机械地给结弦套上，穿戴整齐，拿出一张红纸让结弦贴在嘴唇上抿了下。

结弦站在很多层帘子后面，听着叔叔和他不认识的，面色如纸，嘴唇又鲜艳如血的女人交谈。

“这个孩子，从小读书的，还会吹笛子……”

“还有人教过他跳舞的，那腰软得捏不住……”

“还是个雏呢！”

他听不懂这些对话的具体含义，但他下意识地感觉到，自己似乎成了可以肆意买卖明码标价的物件，叔叔则像是在和这个女人讨价还价。

他觉得恶心。

不一会面色惨白的女人满脸堆笑地进来了，她牵起结弦的手，领着他穿过一层又一层纱帘珠帘，在一个房间门前停下来。  
女人打开房门，跪在地上向屋里结弦不认识的男人恭恭敬敬地行了个礼，然后就只留了结弦一个人在屋里。  
本来面无表情的中年人冲结弦笑着，然后一步步向如同困兽般惊惶的少年逼近。

结弦本能地后退，在房间里和这个自己不认识的人周旋，却不曾想一个没站稳摔在了地上。他怕得动弹不得，这个男人带着掠食者的威压，蹲下身，扣住了结弦的腰。

疼。就像身体被反复撕裂一般的疼。少年疯狂地哭嚎。在力量的差距面前所有的挣扎都是徒劳。

结弦手抠着地板，指甲缝都抠出了血，嗓子已经在哭喊中发不出声音，只是男人似乎没有停下来的意思，只是抱着结弦纤瘦的胯部，一下一下地用力楔进最深处，也不管动作是否太粗鲁会弄伤了他，也不在意抽插间带出的血液，没有丝毫温情可言，只是纯粹的发泄，肮脏的兽欲。  
就好像结弦只是他的一个玩物，或者连玩物都算不上，因为不需要任何爱惜。  
少年连反抗的余地都没有，他的手被粗糙的麻绳捆在一起，他的样子，像极了困死在茧中的蝶，任凭他如何努力扇动翅膀，这辈子都没有见到天空的机会。  
这场灾难终于在不知道什么时候结束了，大约是随着一句不堪入耳的秽语，滚烫的热流浇在少年饱受折磨的内壁上。  
这一切终于结束了。  
刚刚对他施以暴行的男人拂袖而去，什么痕迹都没有留下。  
刚刚带他进来的女人再次出现，这次和另一名女子一同前来，一人为结弦擦洗身子，为刚刚受伤的地方涂药。比起刚刚野兽般的施暴，女人的手指沾着药膏，清出他身体里红红白白的肮脏液体的动作，显得温柔了许多。他已经麻木了，任由两人如同损坏的木偶一般任意摆弄。他看了一眼，那女人厌恶地甩掉手上的液体，又斜睨一眼镜子，领他过来的那女人刚刚拿细毛笔将他的唇涂得朱红，如她一般的鲜艳。他张张嘴，发现自己的牙齿被衬得苍白。  
这鲜红的颜色是他的血，嘴唇合上就成了一方坟茔，埋葬着森森的白骨，埋葬着他的天真和纯洁。  
他已经死了。  
从婶子为他涂上鲜红的口脂的那一刻起。  
那时羽生结弦虚岁刚满十七。

 

倏忽惊醒。天色才稍暗些许，看来他睡了也没有多久。这会他身体已经没有了任何感觉，除了汗液干涸后留下的粘腻感。  
结弦回想着刚刚的梦，想起了那个女人。他不是没恨过她，最初总觉得是她将自己推入了万劫不复，但很快他便发现，并不是这样。而且过不多久，她便得了病死去了。  
当结弦居然觉得竟然有一丝惋惜时，他感慨自己一定是疯了。想了几想便也明了，这只是因为他太寂寞了，这是一份比无人能爱更甚的寂寞。

他是无人能恨。

一天天身边人来人往，自己却像小溪中的一块石头，屹立在水流中。他不会给水流留下痕迹，水流却渐渐磨平了他，磨平了他的爱恨和悲喜。  
羽生结弦闭上眼睛，长长地叹了口气。  
他永远是那天那个被肆意摆布的破木偶了。

次日他落了半天清闲。没人来烦他，那他就坐着发呆，什么也不想，什么也没得想，什么也不敢想。  
他怕想起庭院落雪的那一天，怕想起待他视同己出的养父。这些心中柔软的部分被一片片雪花埋葬，雪化了，又变成水，将它们彻底冰封。  
门被拉动的声音忽然传进结弦耳中。少年连忙戴上了那副笑着的面具，只是这次来的人不太一样。

说不一样也不过是生了副模样稍微不同的皮囊罢了。似乎是西洋来的大人。但是对他来说来找他的人又有什么不同呢？在他们面前他是玩物，在他眼里他们不过是褪去人类伪装的野兽。

少年给他沏了杯茶，笑盈盈地递到嘴边。来人正襟危坐，双手接过茶杯，喝了一口被烫得直吸冷气，然后端端正正地将杯子放到了桌子上。

Javier万没想到，迎接他的居然是这么漂亮，而且看起来还这么年轻的男孩。虽然一张脸涂抹得过于浓靥，却仍然挡不住清秀美好的五官。华服穿得松散，整个线条圆润美好的肩膀都露出来，还有一半平坦的胸膛。  
男人咽了口唾沫接过递来的茶杯。对这个男孩竟然有种遥不可及的敬畏感。

从Javier的恋人——也是他的副手，在一次战斗中牺牲之后，他再也没做过。这次靠岸，是水手们吵着要来“庆祝”一下，有不怕死的，直接推他来了这里。  
只要……度过这一晚就好了吧。Javier想着，又向后挪了挪。比如，聊天吧，聊一晚上也是不错的，就像他和翼曾经那样，聊自己过去的人生，从入夜聊到拂晓……说起来翼也是东方面孔的男孩……  
想到这里Javier的心又是猛地一抽。  
他最后连翼的尸体都没有找到。或许是埋葬在了大海最深处——这已经是最好的结局。

 

结弦注意到了他眼中一闪而过的，巨大的伤痛，那是一种他很陌生的神情，他有多久没见过这样的感情了？  
“大人您……”  
“嗯？”Javier抬起头，匆匆和男孩目光相接后便错开了。  
结弦不言，倾身上前，抱住了他今日的恩客。当自己被不知多少人亲吻过的胸膛贴上男人的脸时，结弦心中竟有一丝罪恶。  
男孩身上没有涂浓厚的香膏，所以这么近距离下闻到的，只有属于这个稚气未脱的年龄的，还带着奶味的体香而已。  
Javier眼眶一热。

 

明明已经被无数人拥抱过，明明应该很习惯两条手臂的力度，可不知怎么，今日结弦却格外想哭，无论是皮肤的温度，还是柔软又坚实的触感，都让他觉得，很委屈，很难过，想要撒娇，想要依靠。  
“你很像他……”  
听着男人俯在耳畔的低语，结弦心头冷了半截，涌到眼眶边的泪水又缩回去，他嘲讽着自己，都多久了，为什么还有做梦的念头。  
“大人，我明白的。”少年边说边褪去衣衫。他听过的污言秽语不少，如此这般的漂亮话却也听过几次。 “既然，来都来了……”  
然而呢？来到他房中的，还能有什么人？不过都是一张张写满了欲望，污秽不堪的纸张。  
男人的双臂渐渐收紧，将纤瘦得可怕的少年拥紧，舔舐着形状美好的耳廓。  
结弦闭上眼睛，刚刚已经流回去的眼泪还是有一滴顺着脸颊流到了下颌。

他已经很久没哭过了。不论被怎样粗暴地对待，他都不会哭，他的眼泪早已经流干了，随着埋进了坟冢中。  
有多久了？没有真正感受过人的温度，从不敢奢望温柔，只要疼痛能少些，就是最大的恩赐。  
男人的动作节奏非常慢，没有任何急躁，从脖颈一路舔吻到腰际，姿势近乎虔诚，却让结弦感到一阵羞耻。  
自己真的有资格享受这样的温柔吗？  
舌尖所及之处像是火焰燃烧过般滚烫，尚有一层里衣掩蔽的下身涨得发疼，结弦难耐地扭动着身子，让大腿根摩擦着性器的前端缓解燥热感，男人抱他起身，让他坐在自己大腿上，边和他亲吻，一只手探入里衣下摆，找到那个小小的入口。  
舌尖被含住吸吮，他失去了原本呼吸的节奏，很快脑子便迷糊起来，身体随着男人的动作而配合。  
粗糙的手指探进了已经提前开拓好的穴口，向内壁两侧按压，今天结弦似乎格外敏感，仿佛连指尖的纹路都能清楚地感觉到。这样前所未有的体验，让他后背发麻，浑身发抖。  
“请您……直接进来就好。”  
“你会受伤吧？”Javier啃咬着结弦漂亮的颈侧，含糊不清地说道，手上完全没有停下的意思。  
听到这句话结弦浑身一颤，手臂不由自主搂紧男人的腰，他闭上朦胧的泪眼，吸吸鼻子，然后摇了摇头，随着男人细心地找寻着敏感点，少年忍不住低低地呻吟出声。  
他从没想过做这件事居然还能舒服，还能享受到温柔，像是吃到了从未品尝过的蜜糖。Javier抱着他的腰，抬起他一边大腿，让结弦坐到了自己的性器上。  
滚烫的温度烫得结弦浑身都在发抖，硕大的男根将他的身体填得满满当当，肉壁本能地夹紧，更用力地吮吸着这个侵入物。  
Javier扳过已经哭得快不成样子的结弦的脸，亲吻着拭去眼角的泪珠，然后和男孩交换了一个略有咸味的吻。  
性器在身体里会时不时磨蹭一下敏感点，温柔地抽插，很舒服，可是结弦也不知道为什么，自己居然会哭成这样。  
他不知道，真的不知道，也无法去想，只能随着这波律动达到高潮。  
释放后，Javier放下还在轻微抽搐着哭泣的结弦，他无法不去怜爱这个看起来太年轻的少年。

“等等，你是说那幅画画的其实是男孩子？”  
里沙猛吸了一大口饮料，点点头。刚刚话说太多现在嗓子好干。  
“没错，那么可爱的男孩子。”  
那幅油画上的人是艺妓模样，穿着鲜艳漂亮的和服，却未盘发髻，也没有白涂浓妆，长发披散，留给绘画者一个3/4侧脸，嘴唇勾起若有若无的弧度，似笑非笑。实在是极好看的一个人。

铃子发着呆，想着要是能在现实中见到这么漂亮的人，会是什么感觉。

 

“啊……”结弦吃痛地嘤咛出声，楚楚可怜的模样让蹂躏他的男人兽欲大发，更加疯狂地在男孩身体中抽送。  
肉体被颠荡着，头有一下没一下地轻轻将枕头顶撞得移了位，被单变得凌乱不堪。少年手指紧紧扣住被褥来缓解体内的钝痛。

这明明是他一年多以来最习惯的模式了，现在却觉得很疼，疼得不得了。

身体已经品尝过温柔的滋味，就像猫儿被喂馋了嘴，再也吃不下粗粝的食物。

结弦闭上眼睛，想起了那位西洋面孔的恩客。却又觉得在这种污秽的交合中，想起那个人是一种亵渎。他张张嘴，却发现连他的名字也未曾知道。果然不过是一夜的幻梦吧，自己早就到了该醒来的时候了。

“叫啊！”男人的大手蹂躏着少年单薄的胸板，一把扭住嫩红的乳头，下身随之用力一顶，狠狠地撞在后穴最深处。而结弦也确实在下一秒就立刻叫了出来。  
实在是太疼了。说不清和第一次相比到底哪次更疼。

男人离去后的屋子再度恢复寂静，寂静得让结弦连自己不规律的喘息声都听得一清二楚。

少年躺在地板上，连一根手指都不想动弹，连那杯冷掉的茶都懒得泼掉。

 

如果同一个梦做了太多次，那能不能把它当作是真实发生着的呢？  
男人还是像往常一样慢悠悠地和结弦做，久久地把性器埋在少年身体深处，没有任何动作，就这么抱着结弦，亲吻着他颈侧锁骨胸口的红痕，留下一个个更加鲜艳的痕迹。  
他们总是能磨蹭很长时间。然而时间正是少年人生中最空虚乏味的东西。  
根本没有着急的必要。  
结束后少年睡不着，他想多在梦境里待一会。英俊的异乡人，环着男孩纤细的腰，正睡得酣熟。

 

结弦无聊的时候是会去听女人们的谈话的。她们所谈论的无非是收到的各色赠物，或是街上不知哪里传起来的小话，偶尔笑一笑跪在游廊前乞求芳心的痴情男人。这也就是她们全部的谈资了。

“那西洋男人……”

“好像是从海上来的？”

“那人啊，最近寻得了个有趣的玩具吧？”

“听说还给那孩子送了不少珍奇的玩意儿……”

“哎哟，可别又是个傻子！”

“过不多久就一走了之了”

 

女人们尖细的嬉笑，结弦有一句没一句地听着。她们怎么想他，想自己，都不是紧要的事。反正对于这里每一个人来说，彼此间都是最匆匆的过客。还怀着妄想的，最后都没有好下场。这是每个人都告诉过他的，也是他每天都会自己告诉自己的。  
回想起来，自己从那人手里收到过的礼物只有一件。一张相片。  
相片中的男人站在船前，意气风发。  
那时他说他绝对有一天会带自己去亲眼看看，那是他的船。  
结弦只是笑笑，收下了相片，解开了衣襟。

 

结弦转身回屋，撩动了珠帘，叮叮当当的声音一响起，帘外叽喳的嬉笑声便戛然而止。

没过几时Javier又像往常一样来找他。只是这次带了好些东西，还另外带了个人。

结弦坐在Javier怀里，只是这次Javier先是找了块软布，沾湿了，擦掉男孩满面妆容，唯余已经被染得鲜红的唇，让这个本就不大的孩子，显出了稚嫩干净的一面，只是那鲜红抹不去，无论如何抹不去。

然后Javier拆了结弦盘得整齐的发髻，梳顺那一头齐腰黑发，分了两绺出来搭在肩膀上。  
“开始吧。”Javier对他带来的青年挥挥手。  
青年支起画架，铺好画纸，一笔一笔，细细地把男孩精致的侧脸记录到纸上。

这个过程异常漫长，期间Javier一直坐在男孩对面，用充满爱意的眼睛看着他，说他要随身带着他的画像，他要去打仗了。等战争结束，就回到这里，带他离开，回他的家乡，那个避世安宁的镇子。  
这样的梦过于真实了。结弦觉得自己马上就要相信了。  
他无法正面回应男人的承诺，可他想起了那张Javier送他的相片。  
“你说，要带我去看你的船，这句话还作数吗？”  
Javier点点头说，当然，当然作数的……

 

“书的结局是战争结束后，Javier回了日本，吉原却已冷清，店铺几经易主，经人指引去寻找当年的恋人，却只寻得一方枯芜的坟茔。”里沙喝掉了最后一口柠檬茶，摊摊手，讲完了这个故事。  
“啊？就这样？这样的结局……未免太遗憾了吧。”铃子垂下头，盯着原木色的桌面。  
“甚至这个结局我都觉得是笔者的一厢情愿，在那样的年代，那样卑微的人，无亲无故，消失匆匆，何以有人再记得他？至于那个海军Javi，在历史上甚至战死了也说不定。”  
少女耸耸肩，看着越发消沉的朋友。  
“好吧……不过我还是没法相信，这么漂亮的人是真实存在的。”  
“那么这个故事，你只当它是假的就好。”  
铃子有点消沉，她想不到那么美丽的画作背后是这么悲伤的故事。侧身趴到桌子上，看到了穿着白色套裙的年轻女子，坐在了她们旁边。  
恍惚间铃子仿佛看到了她散下头发的样子。


	2. 一百来年之后吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 找回来。

他羽生结弦嘲笑了命运一辈子，只是万没想到反过头来又被命运狠狠地讥讽了一把。  
听着身边两个女学生的对话，他轻轻笑了起来，没有出声。  
那个名叫里沙的女孩很聪明，没错，那本书的结局的确是作者一厢情愿。他去找过了，自己那时连个坟也没有。  
结弦又想起了自己和初恋分手时的事情……每每想起来他都觉得自己是个烂透了的人。  
然而如果不分手，那么自己就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

 

他至死也没能等来柴门之外的归人——虽说到底不过十来年。

战火蔓延到了这个寂静而封闭的国家，那时这个将他囚禁的，艳丽的笼子也变得破败不堪。女人皱着眉头叹了口气打开笼门，放走了已经不会飞的金丝雀。

羽生结弦没什么表情，挥起剪子断了自己及腰的长发，换上素色粗布的短衫，上了一辆运草料的车去了乡下，找了间学校，把小时候读的书凭借记忆教给孩子们。

那里的孩子，对这个小老师的印象总是“人很温柔，很爱笑”，还有女孩红着脸说过，老师很好看这样的话，只是无论如何评价，最后总会接上一句 “不出现在人前的时候都是很落寞的样子。”

有人问过个详细吗？有是有的，只是没问出过个所以然。

一年冬天村子被原因不明的热病袭击。人心惶惶之下，连鸟鸣都如同报丧。

这里没有西洋的大夫。羽生结弦跑到镇上去求过。无功而返。

他那时跪在大夫面前。男人厌弃地瞟了他一眼，看到这个表情，羽生结弦想起来了，想起他是谁了。只是他脸上仍然没有表情，恭恭敬敬地向人磕了个头，说，至少请您救救孩子们。

让我为您做什么都可以。

大夫转了身，让站在一旁，穿着纯洁无暇的白色制服的女士把他“请”了出去。

他回到乡下，一路上什么都没想，似是不知不觉间便走完了那十几里的路。

村里一片死寂，他砸遍了家家户户的门，声嘶力竭地喊着他们的名字。无人答应。最后他的喉咙已经快要滴出血来。

青年回到了自己的小屋，昏昏沉沉地倚着门板，无力地滑坐到地上，然后，捂着嘴巴剧烈地咳嗽起来。然后看到了满手鲜红。

这场灾难终于没有放过他。下雪了，这场雪要把他带走了。

不过至少自己是带着尊严死去的吧。  
“尊严”，这是个到最后一刻他才想起来的词。

 

儿子结弦从小被噩梦困扰这件事，让父亲秀利一直很苦恼。他给儿子请来过不知道多少位优秀的心理医生，却未有一人能让他说出噩梦的内容。  
羽生结弦从来只是摇头，说太模糊了，我记不起来了，可我就是非常难过，非常害怕。

这下怕是请来神仙都难办了。秀利苦笑着摇摇头。

不过随着年龄增长，渐渐的结弦似乎不再做噩梦了，至少变得开朗爱笑，至少没再半夜惊醒，爬起来紧紧拥抱着父亲母亲嚎啕大哭。

实际上只是结弦变得慢慢能够接受那些朦胧的梦境了而已，他不想再用这些事让父亲苦恼。而且除了莫名其妙的噩梦，他的人生，还有很多很多珍贵的，值得他纪念，值得他展露笑颜的事物。

 

 

恋人往结弦头上戴上了纸质的皇冠，在这个刚刚成年的男孩脸颊上轻轻啄了一口。对他说，生日快乐，亲爱的。

男孩兴奋的搂着长他几岁的男人又亲又抱，在蜡烛微弱的火光下，一张小脸看起来又嫩回去几岁。

吹完蜡烛连蛋糕都没吃，结弦就迫不及待地把恋人推进卧室，然后自己率先躺到床上，眨巴着眼睛，说你可要轻点。

青年哭笑不得地说，宝贝，不要这样，我觉得我在犯罪哎。

结弦咯咯地笑起来，带着颤音说好啊，犯罪又怎么样，罚你一辈子监禁在我身边好了。

 

 

青年抱着结弦坐到自己大腿上，和自己刚刚成年的恋人交换了一个绵长温柔的吻，一只手轻抚结弦光滑的裸背，另一只手叹进两腿间隐秘的小口。青涩的恋人有点不适应，难过地弓起了背，眼角微微泛红。青年解放了男孩的嘴唇，让他能够大口呼吸，温柔又担忧地凝视着他。  
“还要做吗？如果太疼的话……”  
“要的！”男孩鼓起脸颊，给了恋人一个坚定的眼神。  
他将结弦紧紧搂在怀中，手掌摩挲着男孩后脑勺的碎发，亲吻着男孩红得发烫的耳根。

 

 

他真是被命运狠狠讥讽了一把。  
在和恋人身体交合的一瞬间，梦境中那些扇动着翅膀的蝴蝶和叽喳的飞鸟霎时间消散得无影无踪，模糊朦胧的梦变得清晰，过于清晰地展现在他面前。  
那都是真的，那都是他，只不过是几百年前的他。只是命运偏偏选择让他在这种时候想起来。  
青年觉得怀中的恋人身体有些僵硬，担忧地看向他的脸，却发现男孩意外的没有什么表情。无悲无喜，似乎也不觉得痛，只是他悲哀的眼神深深震撼了青年。  
就好像他突然长了很多岁，至少眼中沉淀着的，有比他再多几十年的人生。  
结弦眯起眼睛，在恋人唇角亲了一口，扭动着腰让肉茎在体内抽送了几下，换了副表情，可怜巴巴地盯着恋人的眼睛。  
在一波一波的快感中，他恍惚间想起了那个几百年前的人，又恍惚着把现在拥抱着自己的这个人当成他。

结束后结弦窝在床上，一动不动。恋人以为他是累得没力气了，耐心地给他清理身体。

而男孩在黑暗中把眼睛睁得大大的，面无表情，回忆着那个梦境中出现的人。

要找到他。这样的想法立马便在结弦心中深深地扎下了根。尽管他可能连这个人现在叫什么，在哪，甚至存不存在都不知道。但他就是一定要找到他，他有预感，而且他的预感很准，绝对不会有错。  
一定可以的……一定。


End file.
